Where Ya At, Girl
by TygrisNox
Summary: They've grown up, moved apart, but the memories never left [Elsa/Anna, Modern AU, No Incest]
1. Where Ya At, Girl?

It wasn't that Elsa Glace was ever interested in gossip rags. At least not to a casual observer, or even a normal observer. An extremely astute observer would realize that the CEO's addition to one of those 'horrible gossipmongers' if a certain actress was on the cover. It especially caught her attention when it was nearly aligned on the edge of her personal assistant's desk, specifically where Elsa's gaze would fall when she came to review her schedule of meetings and what was needed from Belle.

This time the headline 'America's Sweethearts Split' had Elsa reaching out, picking up the magazine to study the tabloid's cover. A brief grimace of disgust touched her lips, gone quickly as she studied the male half of 'America's Sweethearts'. He wasn't horrible looking of a person...if one liked sideburns that looked more like muttonchops than anything else. Instead, it was the woman who caught her eye.

Anna Summers. Her best friend through school until she up and left to pursue an acting career. Then they'd drifted apart until Elsa lost all contact, but that didn't mean she hadn't stopped keeping track of her.

With a soft sigh, she carefully put the magazine back exactly where, and how, she'd found it. Just in time as she heard Belle's voice.

"You are aware, Ms. Glace, you're allowed to borrow the magazine," Belle stated, setting her tea – the tea that she'd just had to have at the time when Elsa came out to check-in with her – down.

"I don't read –"

"You do when Anna Summers is mentioned," Belle interrupted, as a smirk touched her lips. "What was it? Unre-" Belle quickly stopped, seeing the ice-cold look that had entered her boss ' ice blue eyes.

"I think, Belle, that you have read one too many romance novels at lunch," Elsa said, the barest hint of a smile gentling her words. "In regards, to the meeting with the city..."

After a day of meetings, Elsa was tired, yet as she sat at her desk, she groaned and muttered at the folder sitting on her keyboard.

"Goddamn it, Belle," came the sudden outburst that her assistant wouldn't hear, being at home like a normal person.

"Inside the folder were perfectly photocopied pages of the article from Belle's magazine. On top of that was a post-it note, and in Belle's insanely neat handwriting was:

_I know there's something there. I'm not the only one who read romance novels, remember? ;)_

Elsa stuck the post-it note onto the folder's blank inside and flipped through the colored pages, her eyes taking in the photos before she closed the folder and leaned back in her chair, her slender hands coming up to rub her face. When she sat back up, she found herself staring at the snow globe collection that she had amassed. One, in particular, caught her gaze. It didn't look like it belonged with the fancier ones around it, but in truth, it had been the one that had started the collection and reminded Elsa of a strong, strange friendship.

(Grade School)

Young Elsa still wasn't sure if she was happy that her parents had decided it was best for her to attend a public school instead of working with her tutors. It was all because they felt that she needed 'social interaction with children her age'. Elsa remembered the conversation she overheard her parents having about how she needed to 'learn to be a kid' and she was 'far too serious'.

Elsa made a face at the book she as reading. Even at her age, she knew she was different. Being at the school had made her being different even more notable, and when the other kids picked on her, Elsa withdrew even further into herself, which just led to further isolation. It was a sad, vicious cycle.

"Hey, ice princess!" came the voice of one of her tormentors, Hector.

Elsa braced herself for the snowball she knew as coming. What she didn't expect was another voice, a girl's voice, followed by being tackled to bodily to the ground.

"Watch out! Uff. Ow. Ow." The voice belonged to someone about her age. Then the weight on top of Elsa disappeared. "Are you okay? I'm sorry for that. I didn't think it was right for them to throw snowballs at you. Especially ones that have ice and rocks. Those hurt. Oh, wait...I'm Anna!"

At some point, within the torrent of words, Elsa had pushed herself up and was busy straightening a couple of pages in her book that had gotten bent from the collision. She blinked when suddenly there was a hand in her face. Elsa looked up as she shook the offered hand.

"Um, thank you, A-Anna," she finally said, making a face as she stammered over her words and studied the girl who'd made sure she hadn't been hit by the snowballs.

Unlike herself who was dressed in a nice dress, tights, a pair of comfortable, warm boots, with her pale blonde hair neatly pulled back in a braid, looking like some 'miniature business woman' as her father would say, Anna was...a mess.

A poufy winter jacket and matching gloves and hat, all green, were worn over worn jeans, with one knee looking like it was about to wear a hole into it. Her boots were well-scuffed and obviously saw a lot of use. Her hair tucked out of her knit hat in two red braids, though it looked like it was trying to make a mad escape from them. The other noticeable addition to Anna's outfit was the bright neon cast on her left arm.

"Oh you...you didn't hurt yourself more, did you?" Elsa quickly inquired, remembering the 'Ow! Ow!' from the impact. She pushed herself up, tucking her book in her pocket.

"Nah. Well, eh. It smarts. But that's fine! Someone as pretty as you didn't need to...oh shoot. Sorry. I'm fine...uh...you didn't tell me your name, new girl!" Anna said, smiling big, obviously not bothered by the fact Elsa hadn't yet done so.

Elsa tried not to giggle, hiding it behind one hand, as Anna became flustered but still soldiered on as her face turned bright red.

"Oh, I'm Elsa...Elsa Glace. And...thank you."

"Eh! No problem. So...Elsa...wanna build a snowman?"

(Present)

Elsa chuckled at the memory while she stared at the plastic snow globe, a birthday gift from Anna with a simple snowman. The blonde reached out, picked it up and gave it a shake, watching the fake snow fall as she set it down. Finally, she sighed and grabbed her jacket, leaving the office, flipping the switch to turn the lights off as she left all alone.


	2. You Go Away

Keys dropped into the glass bowl on the stand next to the door. Torturous heels were kicked off and knocked to the side while the jacket was hung up on the coat rack in the corner. It was then Elsa took a step forward only to stumble, tripping over the pile of fur that had seemingly materialized under foot, in the way only cats could do.

"Olaf!" Elsa scowled at the white fluff ball.

"Merow?" came the expected reply before the cat took off for the kitchen.

Flipping on a lamp, Elsa's gaze flipped over to the corner and the cat tree that inhabited it to find two eyes – one blue, one green – staring back at her, waiting patiently. Elsa just chuckled.

"Come on, Marshmallow," she called out while moving to the kitchen where Olaf was meowing his head off. "You don't want your big brother to eat all the food, do you?"

It didn't take long for Elsa to put food in the bowls and take a moment to watch her two rescues eat. They couldn't be more different. Olaf was a white fluff ball with a small patch of orange on his nose. And the fluff was more fur than anything else. He really looked like a poor drowned rat the rare times he'd had to be bathed because he'd gotten out of the condo and into the garden out back. Marshmallow, the younger of the two, was the larger and none of it was fat; it was muscle. His ragged appearance – torn ears and a tail that was shorter than normal – pointed to the rough time on the streets he'd had before Elsa had coaxed him in and gotten him to a vet then a warm, happy home.

With a fond and gentle smile, she gave both eating cats a pat then moved off to cook some food for herself.

With her homemade curry in hand, Elsa absently flipped the television on and rolled her eyes at one of Anna's rom-coms being on the screen. Of course it would be. Yet, she didn't flip it off as she grabbed her laptop to do some work for the few clients she handled personally. It would make good background noise, given the number of times she'd seen it – not that she'd willingly admit to that.

She powered on the laptop, and while it came on, she stared at her hands, namely the burn that ran along the outside of her palm. It had healed and faded over time but the texture was definitely different than the skin near it and she gently ran a finger along it.

(Freshman Year, High School)

"Oh, come on, Elsa!" came Anna's voice echoing down the hallway.

"I don't act, Anna," Elsa's soft voice said, the tone, making it very clear this was a subject they'd gone over many times. "I can give a speech in front of the class but no, I don't act."

"I know, I know, Elsa, but come on! Just listen...please?" Anna wheedled, putting herself directly in front of Elsa and forcing her to come to a stop. Of course, Elsa could have simply gone around her, but Anna knew her best friend wouldn't do that.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes then nodded. "Fine, what's the grand plan this time, Anna Summers?" she finally asked, folding her arms across her chest, shrugging her shoulders so her bag settled better.

"Our main production this semester is going to take place completely in a room, so... why don't you put that interior design knowledge you soak up from helping your parents out all the time and use it to help us with the set?" Anna bounced on her toes, pleased at the idea.

The redhead was aware that Elsa had a lot on her plate. She was enrolled in all sorts of advanced classes, even as a freshman. She helped her parents at their design business, learning the ropes, so to speak, and barely had time to be herself. Over the years of friendship, Anna had learned that the blonde was serious about everything she did. And that included their odd friendship. Anna could count on Elsa to be there when she needed help with her lines, or offer a critique on her performance. Elsa had even helped fix a costume that had torn once.

"So, what do you say? It'll be fun. I mean, come on, you could use some fun."

Elsa stared into those blue-green eyes and then sighed, nodding her head. "Fine, I'll see if they'll let me help with the set designing," she said, a slight smile touching her lips as she caved to yet another of Anna's ideas. At least this one didn't include a high chance of bodily harm like breaking into the old abandoned house on the edge of town.

(Later that semester)

Elsa had been more than welcomed on the set design for the theatre club's production of The Glass Menagerie. She had enjoyed it more than she'd expected. Elsa was helping put up the last partition of the wall for the living room the play took place in. She grabbed the iron to smooth out the wall paper, using the steam to do so. She stepped back and studied her handiwork. Even if the audience couldn't see it, Elsa wanted it to be perfect for her castmates. She set the iron down on the table and turned when she heard her name.

"Elsa," came Anna's voice as the redhead came into view, dressed in the style of Amanda Wingfield the play called for. Anna twirled around and she smiled broadly at Elsa. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you look good," Elsa said, nodding slowly, impressed with the costume design. Of course it helped that they'd scoured the local vintage shops to find clothes that would work. It also didn't hurt that Elsa was finding she didn't care what Anna wore, she always looked good.

"I mean the costuming team did a good job putting this all together," Elsa added, hoping her cheeks hadn't betrayed her, but it probably didn't matter. Anna didn't seem to notice that she blushed. "You'll knock them dead. Or was that you had already knocked them dead and are now reliving the glory days?"

Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's quip. She was used to the way she was a smart ass. "Well, I don't want to knock anyone dead, I just want to have a good show. And then look forward to next semester's show."

Elsa smiled slightly and nodded to Anna. "So what do you think so far?" she asked stepping back to survey the set design.

Anna looked around and smiled. "It's awesome. I'm glad you were able to get your parents to agree to help with some of the older style furniture." She smiled wider as Elsa blushed and ducked her head. The slightly older girl didn't flaunt her family's wealth as she worked to be normal, even if others still thought she was a bit cold.

"Yeah, I'm glad they helped. If they're in town, they'll come to the show. I told them the date." She hoped they would. Elsa's parents had been skeptical at her joining theatre but when she'd explained what she was doing, they'd been pleased with it. It was practical experience in their field, after all.

The redhead nodded again. "That would be awesome, so they could see all the hard work you've put in to this."

Anna twirled around and bumping the table Elsa was standing by, knocking the iron over. Elsa watched as it felt like time slowed. She reached out, catching the iron with the side of her hand on the bare metal, it making contact long enough to burn. She then grabbed it by the handle with her other hand, hissing as she cradled her burned one against her stomach. Damn that hurt.

There was a flurry of panic as Anna called for their teacher and then Elsa was taken to the nurse despite her protests in between reassuring her best friend she was okay.

(Present day)

It probably wouldn't have scarred if Elsa had left it alone. She hadn't and now she had one on the side of her hand. With a memory attached to it that made her smile. Of course, The Glass Menagerie was also bittersweet for her.

She stared at the laptop screen and sighed. Her mind was all over the place today. Normally the Ice Queen, an upgrade from Ice Princess in school, was able to focus beyond all distractions and able to make sure her mind was on the job. Yet, today, since seeing that article, seeing how Anna had looked...that just triggered all these damn walks down memory lane that she wasn't sure she wanted.

Finally, she gave up even focusing on the television and stood up, going to the kitchen and cleaning up the dishes, giving both cats a little bit of their bedtime snack and heading to the bedroom.

Once settled in and staring at the ceiling, Elsa found sleep elusive and she gave a frustrated groan. She hadn't realized how much of an indelible mark Anna had made on her life. On who she was as a person, even to this day, years and years after they'd seen each other last.

(Senior Year)

Elsa had shouted her greeting to Mrs. Summers and then darted up the stairs in uncharacteristic haste. She was excited and patted the pocket on her coat again. This was it. She'd finally do it. She knocked on Anna's door, and burst in before pulling up short at what she saw.

"Anna...why are you packing?" the blonde asked, staring, her hand in her jacket pocket.

The redhead straightened up and then bounced around excitedly, her pigtails hitting her shoulders in time. "Remember how I had that audition I'd gone to?" Anna waited about three seconds, which was impressive considering she was bursting with excitement and wasn't good at keeping secrets in such a state. "I got the part. I leave tomorrow to start work on it!"

For a moment, Elsa just stared at her friend, then she forced a smile. "T-that's great, Anna. I mean, you really were excited just for that chance to even audition." She took a look at the room, working to school her features. "Um...do you want help packing?" she asked finally, knowing that this was good for her friend. It was better than good even, and Elsa couldn't be selfish at this point. Not when Anna was so happy.

At one point in helping with organizing Anna's haphazard packing, Elsa reached into her pocket and felt the two tickets to a production of The Glass Menagerie.

Where they'd stay, until well past graduation, the print on them worn off by constant rubbing.


	3. So I'm Going Home

Fingers tapped the steering wheel absently, counting the minutes driven so far, if said driver was paying attention. The red-head wasn't, however. Her mind was on auto-pilot as evidenced by the lack of belting out every song that came on her stereo, whether she knew the words or not.

"Shit! Fuck!" suddenly erupted, followed by the squeal of brakes that was quickly followed by a sigh of relief. As the car stopped inches from the back end of a truck.

"Oh fuck," Anna stated, letting out a shuddery breath. Her hands rested on the steering wheel, shaking from the spike of adrenaline. "Shit."

Anna Summers sat back in her seat, staring at the oval symbol on the truck's tailgate, taking another deep breath and holding it for a ten count. Her eyes darted to the passenger seat and then quickly away, as if looking at the magazine there was physically impossible.

(Week Earlier)

"He's saying what?" Anna explained, staring at Phil. Okay, so it was more staring down at the short Greek man but Anna was still staring at him in utter disbelief.

Phil rubbed a hand over his balding head, grimacing as he had to explain to his client, perhaps one of his best clients in a very long time, what was going to probably rock her career pretty hard. "Well, his camp is letting it out that you cheated on him," he told the red-headed actress, bringing his hands down to rest on his desk.

"That's not what happened, at all!" Anna exploded, glaring at the man. "You know it, I know it, so why the hell is he coming out with this shit?"

Phil grimaced again. It wasn't that Anna never cursed. She just was very circumspect about her cursing. This was a very clear indicator that she was, understandably, pissed off. He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean he does have Cruella as an agent and she's not above messing up someone else's career to better one of her own." He studied Anna and then shrugged. "And given how they're the first to release, anything we say would just be, well, devolving into he said, she said, kid."

Anna flopped into a chair, definitely not the picture of grace others thought of her being. There were times she wished that she wasn't in the public spotlight so much and she could then go and punch Hans for being a cheating, lying asshole. She sighed and looked at Phil. "So what do we do, Phil?" she asked finally.

"Well, you're in between roles right now. Take a break, get out of the spotlight. Go home. Visit family. You've been working non-stop since you broke into the scene at what, eighteen? A little before that?" He hadn't been her agent that whole time or she'd have taken more breaks than she had.

Anna nodded. "Well, Mom is off running a cruise through the...Mediterranean, I think," Anna said slowly. "I'll think of something to do though. Going to her place isn't exactly home since she moved a few years back," she admitted. Anna shook her head. "I had thought he'd wanted to keep all this quiet when I walked in on him..." That had been awkward to say the least.

Phil nodded sympathetically. "I get it, kid. I do. But since we don't want to get into a war with his camp, well, just laying low, seeing how things shake out, I think that's your best shot."

That trip down memory lane had Anna seething. She didn't like running from a fight, or standing up for herself, or anyone else for that matter. Yet, Phil was right. After the 'story' broke about how she'd 'cheated' on Hans, life had been...rough. Now she was just trying to lay low and the only spot she could think of was her childhood hometown.

Anna hadn't been there since she had left. It wasn't that she didn't miss it. She just worked a lot. So now she was renting a small place for a year, not under her name, but she could hopefully reconnect to people. She pulled onto the street she was living on, a completely new development on the town and it hit Anna just how much this would be different.

Logically, the actress was aware that this would be different than her childhood memories but starting to see it...that was a completely different kick in the gut. Was anyone still going to be here? She pulled into the driveway of the non-descript cookie cutter of a house and scowled at it. Then she pulled into the garage, using the garage opener she'd been given, and once the engine had been shut off, she sat back in her seat, bouncing her head off the headrest.

She stared at the garage wall ahead of her, the blank whiteness of the drywall surprisingly mesmerizing. Anna had no idea why she had chosen _here_ of all places to take a vacation in. There were places like the Caymans, or Switzerland, or Bora Bora she could have gone and hidden in. Instead she chose her home town. Was she just that home sick?

With a sigh, Anna sat up and climbed out, closing the door then opening one to the back seat and grabbing her suit case, and a few other times she could carry. This was home. Even if she felt like a complete and total stranger. Perhaps that wasn't a bad thing.

It took a couple of trips to get her stuff out of the car and put somewhere where she could then look into them later and put thine last of things up. She looked around and found a note left by the person who'd set this up on her behalf. It was a nice side effect of having money – she could usually find someone to help take care of the nitpicky details. It was only talking about her subscription to the local newspaper – how quaint, though she did remember them always covering their shows in high school. She picked up the paper and looked it over, her eyes falling onto a picture and then the headline – _Elsa Glace of Glace Designs Secures City Contract_.

She studied her old friend and smiled. Time had been nice to Elsa and she looked forward to hopefully seeing her soon. She'd fallen out of contact when she'd left and hoped that Elsa would be willing to pick things right back up, give or take a few years of maturity. She set the paper down carefully and then grabbed her tablet, deciding to do some delving into what her friend had been up to.


	4. When We Meet Again

It had been several weeks since Anna had arrived in town. She'd spent the first week getting the house set the way she wanted it. Which of course took several tries before she finally was even remotely satisfied. Then she'd quietly explored down. She didn't try to hide but didn't go out of her way to be recognized. After all, she was trying to avoid publicity. Phil was keeping her in the loop and had released a statement about the patently false accusations and how she was taking a much-needed break, but even she could tell that people were skeptical.

And yet she'd not had a chance to cross paths with Elsa. She really wanted to reconnect with her old friend from school but hadn't thought up a way to do so. At least she hadn't until today. The business Elsa's parents had started had moved locations to somewhere a bit bigger, and she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her car, staring at the front entrance. A part of her felt this was a bad idea but at the same time, she wasn't sure what else to do.

Finally, the red-head climbed out of the car and headed for the front entrance. She'd even dressed nice, opting to look somewhat professional instead of what had been her regular outfit of jeans and a t-shirt. She tugged the blazer down and stepped into the doors, nodding to the woman manning the front desk. "Hi," Anna said, flashing her a smile. "I'm here to see Ms. Glace," she said.

The woman didn't look all that impressed with her smile or even recognize her, which was...interesting. Instead, she pulled up something on her computer and then looked back at Anna.

"Ms. Glace doesn't have anyone scheduled for an appointment today. I can talk to her assistant and see when she can talk to you, Ms..."

Anna toned down the smile to something more courteous. "Anna Summers. I'm an old friend of Elsa's from school," she added, hoping that would get her in the door.

Of course, that got her an arched eyebrow, though for what part of her statement, Anna wasn't exactly sure. Instead, she watched as the woman stood up, meticulously locked her computer then gestured for Anna to have a seat before disappearing down a hall.

Anna wasn't sure how long it took before the woman returned with another one, a brunette dressed just as professionally to join them. When the receptionist gestured to her, Anna stood up while the new woman approached her.

"Ms. Summers," the brunette said, holding her hand out. "I'm Belle, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Ms. Glace's personal assistant."

Anna took the hand and gave it a firm shake. "As you said, a pleasure to meet you. I know this is...unusual to drop right in but, I...haven't seen Elsa in years and just thought I'd swing by and say hello," the actress stated.

Belle studied the woman in front of her. She seemed pretty honest, down to earth and completely open about why she was here. Yet, Belle had a distinct feeling this was going to be one visitor Elsa wouldn't be thrilled to see. Even after years of friendship and working together, of watching Elsa date and move from relationship to relationship before just throwing herself into running her parents' business, it was an enigma to Belle as to the reasons why. Perhaps that reason was standing in front of her.

"I do know that Ms. Glace has a small opening before her next meeting, " Belle finally said. "Come with me."

Anna nodded, having the distinct impression she'd been...judged, somehow. She wasn't sure which end of the scales she'd ended up on but she'd take whatever she could to just reconnect. Her eyes darted along the walls, taking in the hangings. Some were awards, a few were other projects. There were a couple of Mr. and Mrs. Glace as the founders. Once they were in an office, Anna looked at the door Belle walked to. Suddenly she was more nervous than she'd ever have expected to be.

Belle looked over her shoulder at Anna and then knocked on Elsa's door, stepping in. "Ms. Glace, you have a visitor," Belle said, gesturing for Anna to join them. She stood there a moment, long enough to see the flicker of surprise in Elsa's eyes before that cold mask came up, surprising the woman as she closed the door.

Anna nodded her thanks to Belle then looked over at Elsa. She was impressed by the office even if it wasn't one of the fanciest she'd ever been in. Her eyes fell on the snow globes, widening to see the plastic one in the midst of others that were definitely fancier.

"Anna. How can I help you?" Elsa's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked over to the blonde, seeing that she was just staring, that impassive mask she'd been known for in place. Anna had forgotten how...icy Elsa could be. All of her memories of the woman were ones with her laughing, having fun.

"You have quite the collection now, Elsa," she said turning toward her, before taking a few more steps. Anna kept her hands at her sides, her body language loose and opening. She hadn't thought the interview coachings would come in handy for this. But she was glad they were. "I just wanted to see you...see how you were," she finally said.

This time the blonde shook her head and looked at Anna with disbelief. "You come back to town, waltz in after roughly ten years and just...want to see how I'm doing, after no communication whatsoever?" Elsa stated, her voice cold. "You don't get to do that."

Anna blinked. This was not going the way she had thought it would. The two of them had been close. Sure she probably had gotten caught up in the acting, the excitement but Elsa had understood, hadn't she?

"I tried to keep in touch with you while finishing school. I tried to keep in touch with you while in college. I mean at first, you'd answer my calls then you'd be too busy to talk long, Anna. Then after a while, it was voicemails, and never returning them. When my parents died, I reached out to you to see if my best friend could make it to their funeral but you weren't available to talk. So now, you come back in here and expect me to be happy to see you and things will be how they were when we were eighteen...that's not going to happen, Anna."

Anna took a deep breath, wincing as she realized just how bad she'd done with keeping in touch with anyone. Hell, she hadn't even though to look up Kristoff and the three of them had been inseparable as kids. "Okay, yes, that was...a complete loser move on my part, and I'm sorry." She saw the way Elsa's eyes narrowed. "And sorry doesn't cut it, I know but at the moment it's all that I have, Elsa." She watched Elsa. "I'm...really sorry I wasn't there when your parents passed. I...just got caught up in living my life and never looking back. I...didn't think."

"No, you always were the sort to leap first and figure out everything else later," Elsa's retort came. "I need you to go. I have an appointment soon and I need to make sure that I'm ready for it."

Anna could tell a clear dismissal when she heard one. There was no way she'd risk more of Elsa's ire by overstaying her welcome. "Thank you for seeing me, Elsa, even if it didn't seem like you had much choice in the matter." She shrugged her shoulder before walking to the door. "I do hope to hear from you soon." Anna opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her.

Belle looked up from where she was going over paperwork. "So, Ms. Summers...how'd the reunion go?"

"It could have gone a lot better. It could have gone a lot worse," she admitted. "Still she didn't have me thrown out."

Belle nodded her head slowly. "Leave me your contact information. I'll make sure Ms. Glace has it, and...maybe things will get better," she said slowly.

Anna nodded and snagged a pen and piece of paper, nearly writing out her information and then passing it to Belle. Normally, the actress wouldn't just give that out but she trusted the brunette and she'd trust Elsa.


	5. Who Will the Next Fool Be?

The day went by in a blur. There was no way Elsa would have cancelled any of the meetings she'd had scheduled after the impromptu one Belle had tossed on her. That wasn't something Elsa Glace would do.

The blonde was—and wasn't—surprised to see Belle waiting, leaning against the edge of her desk, arms crossed over her chest. Belle and her had known each other since college and the quiet woman knew Elsa was… upset with her.

"Elsa..." Belle started, then fell silent before following Elsa into her office at a gesture from the other woman.

Elsa set the laptop she'd used down on her desk and looked out the window, letting the silence build. Silence had never bothered her; had never been a concern. Unless Anna had been silent, then that had usually concerned her. She took a deep breath and let it out after a count to ten.

"You could have made her have an appointment, instead of just dropping that on me, Belle," Elsa finally stated, turning to look at her assistant, and perhaps one of her only friends. "I mean, that would have ensured I was a bit prepared to see her."

Belle nodded her head. "I should have but then you'd have found some way to avoid the appointment. You did the same thing in college with that disastrous date with what's her face… Meg? So even if it didn't go how you'd want it to—with you all composed and being the Ice Queen, I don't regret it. And if..."

Elsa rolled her eyes, shaking her head. She knew what Belle was going to say. "No, I don't want your resignation. It's too hard to train a good assistant and you're broken in," she said with the hint of a smile, taking any sting out of her words.

Belle took a deep breath and let her guard down, relaxing at the knowledge that Elsa wasn't going to fire her for interfering with a personal matter. "Good. I really didn't want to have to write that anyways." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with Anna's name and number on it. "Look, obviously, the two of you have a lot to work out. Just call her and try to do something?"

Elsa turned back to stare out the window, silent. "Ten years is a long time to disappear on someone, Belle," she finally stated. "Whatever reason she's here, it isn't permanent. And I have no desire to get swept up in all that again." She shook her head and then looked over her shoulder. "Go home, Belle. I'm certain Adam's going to have your dinner ready." She smiled at her friend.

Belle just watched Elsa as she had been quiet. Even though they'd been friends since college, there was still something of an enigma to the woman. She chuckled. "Probably something with steak. All right, Elsa, just… I mean, I don't know what happened, you never talk about anything really… ever, but she did make an effort to seek you out." She placed the paper on Elsa's desk and then turned and walked out.

There was only so far a person could push, and Belle knew from experience that the more a person pushed Elsa Glace, the more she dug her heels in and refused to do a damn thing.

After Belle had left, Elsa had gone back to work. Meetings left so many other items undone. She had a good team here, a good company, but there were a few projects that needed, or rather she wanted to make sure, had her personal touch. She finally had time to sit back and pull off her readers to rub her tired, aching eyes, even though her optometrist had scolded her to stop doing that.

Her blue eyes fell on the piece of paper Belle had set down, and then sighed as she picked it up.

A wry smirk touched her lips. Anna's penmanship sure hadn't improved at all. Even at its neatest, it was still the messy scrawl Elsa remembered. She could still read it though.

For a moment Elsa considered tossing it away. To just keep things as they were, but she didn't. Instead the piece of paper was tucked into her laptop bag as she stood up making sure that she shut everything else down in her office before leaving. A quick good night to the security guard who'd taken Joan's place and she was out the door, left to her own devices, which meant she'd go home and feed Marshmallow and Olaf.

It had been a few days since Anna had come to see Elsa. The blonde had yet to call, or text, or even bring the surreal meeting up. She wasn't sure she had handled it correctly but the pain she'd felt at Anna just waltzing in had overridden how happy she had been to see the woman.

So Elsa did what she always did when faced with some sort of quandary, she internalized and worked it over and over again until there was nothing left for her to think about. At work she was still the calm, collected, focused woman everyone had known but at night, in the sanctuary of her home, with her cats, she considered what Anna had said, how she'd acted, and how she had seemed so sure Elsa would be there for her even after all this time.

It did anger her; it made her feel… used. Of course, Anna probably had no clue about her feelings towards her. Feelings that hadn't really ever gone away. Yet, that didn't mean Anna should shut out her friend. They could try and rebuild that friendship and work on making sure that everything went… well, better than it had when they were younger. But was that what Elsa wanted?

It bothered Elsa not to know what she wanted. Her entire life, while not planned for her, she'd always known she'd run the family business, work on design. Sure, part of that had happened sooner than she'd have ever wanted but it was still something she'd known she was going to do. She knew now that she wanted to carry that legacy and make her family proud. She knew which contracts would benefit and which wouldn't as she navigated the company towards being one of the top design firms in the area. If it kept going the way she wanted, it would be the top in the country.

Yet this... this idea of reaching out to Anna, of not knowing what would happen, what leap of faith she'd have to take and not knowing if she'd be hurt once more… that bothered her. It was going into this unknown, of getting hurt, of losing again, that bothered Elsa more than anything else. She wasn't sure if it was worth the risk.

Of course, the cats were of no use. They just demanded treats and snuggles and pets whenever she talked to them, hoping for some clarity over the last days. Instead she was still lost.

Finally she took her cellphone and stared at the number on the paper and sighed, before texting Anna: 'If you're serious about friends, Off the Wall Coffee shop tomorrow, 10:30. ~E' She stared at the message then sent it, sighing and wondering if that was the right thing to do… or if this would become one colossal mistake.


	6. I'll Be There

'_If you're serious about friends, Off the Wall Coffee shop tomorrow, 10:30. ~E_'

It was strange to think that a simple message days and days after Anna had seen Elsa would make the woman practically dance for joy. She texted back that she'd be there and of course had to look up this 'Off the Wall Coffee' to know where she'd be going tomorrow.

For Anna, there'd been a lot of time to think, a lot of time to go over what Elsa had cooly told her. Anna had never been subject to the 'Ice Queen' treatment when they were teenagers, but she'd seen it many times when Elsa had to deal with idiots in school. She'd never suffered idiots lightly.

But being on the receiving in, and seeing that cold anger directed at her, had given Anna the desire to think a little bit on the points Elsa had made. Elsa wasn't exactly wrong, Anna had pretty much run off that night and not looked back.

Sure at first she'd tried to keep in touch, she'd tried to not be too busy. Shoots, photo sessions, readings, auditions, then public appearances, there had been so much and eventually...Elsa was right, she had just left everyone behind.

Anna had never meant to. But then, what was the saying? The path to hell and good intentions and all that?

The red-head glanced at the time and decided to call it an early night instead of binging whatever that British cooking show she'd discovered was. She'd be there early, ready to show Elsa she was serious about being friends.

Of course, Anna had overslept. Not by much but by enough. She threw on a pair of black slacks and a nice blouse, her unruly hair, tamed and thrown back into a simple ponytail then she was out the door. She actually managed to make up time and arrived right at 10:30. She'd have rather been early.

Anna stepped in, letting her eyes adjust to the dimmer indoors lighting before spying Esla toward the back. To anyone else, the blonde would probably look the picture of calm, cool and collected but Anna remembered from tests that Elsa's foot would jog back and forth, especially if it dangled, crossed over one ankle, like it was right now.

Elsa was very nervous. Or highly caffeinated...or both.

Anna made her way over and cleared her throat. "I...sorry. I'd meant to get here sooner," she said. "I messed up my phone alarm."

"You always had trouble getting up on time. Kristoff and I always had to tell you something started fifteen minutes earlier to get you there close to on time. How do your handlers in Hollywood keep you on time?" Elsa asked, though there was a slightly teasing light in her blue eyes.

"Oh..they tell me that things start thirty minutes earlier than they do," Anna quipped right back, though that wasn't exactly a lie. Her PA made sure she was everywhere on time and did the thirty minutes thing from time to time. "Have you gotten a drink yet?" Anna asked.

Elsa pointed to her cup. "I'm fine for now, thank you."

She nodded and then headed for the line, pulling out her wallet. She didn't need to be a spastic, hyper-active version of herself and sighed, decided on a tea. The question was, which one from their wall of teas?

After deciding on the tea, paying and getting some sugar packets to go with it, Anna headed back to the table and sat across from Elsa, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she opened with and then shrugged at the arched eyebrow that garnered."You have every right to be upset with me waltzing back into your life as if nothing had ever changed. As if I hadn't been so wrapped up with...everything in my life, that I left the people who'd been there for so long behind. So, I'm sorry, which I know really doesn't fix anything but it's a start, I'd hope."

Anna watched as Elsa retreated behind her drink, keeping face impassive. God, she hated that. She was sure it came in handy during business meetings but not being able to read Elsa was not fun.

"You're right. I'm sorry doesn't work to fix a damn thing," Elsa said, her voice calm. "However, you showed up. I suppose that means you are serious about rekindling that friendship." She stared down at her cup, one slender finger circling the rim absently. "Part of me thinks I'm being set up for more hurt, Anna, but I can't just throw away a friendship that I did try and fight for," she admitted, her voice gentle before hardening as Elsa looked up at Anna. "But do that again, and you will never get another chance," she told the other woman.

Anna held up her hands. "That's fair, Elsa," she agreed. "I don't plan to let that happen. I mean it. I just want to try again." It was Anna's turn to stare at her cup. "I really do regret that I wasn't here when your parents passed away, Elsa. I should have been." She'd like Mr. and Mrs. Glace, even if at times they'd seemed distant compared to her mother. Yet she knew they had meant the world to Elsa.

Elsa was quiet which let Anna sip her tea. She looked around, watching people. It was nice to be able to do that. She didn't get much time to watch people, jumping from production to production, but that was her fault. Perhaps a lot of things in her in life were her fault.

She was lost in her thoughts that it took a moment for her to realize that Elsa had spoken. "Excuse me?"

Elsa's smirk was brief but the amusement stayed in her eyes. "Well, that's new. Anna Summers getting lost in thought?" she teased, much like she would have when they were kids.

"Sorry. And yeah, I suppose that is new. What was it you said?" Anna asked, trying to deflect the attention away.

"I asked how long are you in town?"

"I'm...not sure. I'm taking a hiatus while all this...with Hans...is going on." She made a face. She didn't want to think of him. She was still pissed he was pulling this bullshit and flipping the narrative. It wasn't right. Anna took a deep breath. "I don't plan to disappear, Elsa. I mean that. I'm going to do better than I did before."

With that promise, the two women talked, skirting around any issues they weren't ready to address. Like Hans. Elsa's dating. Her parents' passing. All too soon though it was time for Elsa to go to some event.

Anna took a deep breath and stood up, wrapping her friend into a big hug. She felt the blonde stiffen and went to let go before she was suddenly hugged in return.

"I'm glad you're back in town, Anna. I really am," she heard in her ear, spoken so softly that no one else would have.

"I'm glad to be back," Anna replied. And she was. This was something she should have done a long, long time ago.


	7. That's What Friends Are For

Since that meeting in the cafe, the two women hadn't been able to meet up. Elsa's schedule made it difficult. She was always flitting from one meeting to another, especially with the larger clients. And she was taking some new employees under her wing and mentoring them.

Yet, despite that, the two women were able to text back and forth whenever Elsa had the free time. This was something that was novel to Elsa. Most of her texts or even emails were business-related. Sometimes Belle would send her a joke or a link to a comic Elsa would appreciate but that was it.

With Anna, Elsa found herself re-learning what her friend liked and teaching Anna what she liked. How they'd changed and grown-up, or perhaps in some cases, hadn't at all. It was definitely an easier way to connect with someone than being bulldozed into the snow.

"No, Belle, that won't be a problem," Elsa said, refocusing her attention on the call she was having with her assistant. "Just look for flights out and make sure the others are ready to go with their presentation. I'm willing to bet the sudden change in dates is simply to test how we do with a change in deadlines."

With a sigh, Elsa said her farewells and hung up. She wasn't happy with this change, but it was a big break for their design firm. She wasn't looking for a lot of money or even anything like a television show or anything crazy. Elsa just wanted to keep growing her parents' firm. Even years of running it, she still couldn't think of it as hers just yet.

Her blue eyes darted over to where Marshmallow and Olaf laid curled up in their cat bed. They each had one, but somehow always wound up sharing one. She moved over, crouched down, and pet them, giving each a skritch behind each ear.

She'd have to have Belle watch them, though the poor woman would be busy with making sure everything stayed running smoothly at the office.

Just then her phone buzzed and she glanced down to see Anna's name on the message. She then remembered she was supposed to hang out with Anna one of those evenings she was now going to be gone. Her eyes went back to the cats and she smiled, standing up and hitting the call button on her phone to talk to Anna

"Hey Anna," she said when the redhead answered, grabbing the pile of takeout menus she'd somehow manage to accumulate - she blamed Belle, somehow - and flipped through them. "So, I know that we're supposed to hang out Friday night," she started, wincing when Anna guessed correctly why she was calling.

'You have to cancel?" Anna's voice came back.

"Yes," Elsa said slowly. "Are you busy tonight? You could meet Marshmallow and Olaf...because I may need you to babysit my pets for the time I'm away. Usually, Belle does it...but...she's in charge and the office has grown so much I don't want this to be an additional concern for her. That and I'd..." Elsa hesitated, long enough for Anna to grow concerned.

"Elsa...Hey, Elsa?" Anna said. Elsa could almost see her glancing at her phone. "I can come over tonight. Need me to grab anything? I can pick up food on the way over. Also, I will be happy to meet your cats. You've only gushed about them the same way most people gush about their human children," the red-head teased.

Elsa blushed, and ducked her head, even if no one would be able to see that. "True," she said. She glanced at the takeout menus and picked one up. "What about Luigi's? It's a really good Italian place near here. I can call in an order. You still like cheese ravioli, right?" Elsa asked, pretty certain that had never changed.

"I do. Will it be under my name or yours?" Anna asked. Elsa could hear the keys jingling as Anna talked.

"Yours. I'll call it in now. You may have to wait a few minutes for them to finish it."

"That's fine. I'll see you soon, Els."

Elsa returned the sentiment and then hung up, setting her cellphone on the counter for the moment, as she decided what she wanted. A few minutes later the order was called in and Elsa moved about, making sure that everything was orderly, and the bathroom was perfectly neat. Then she took the time to look at the few bottles of wine in her wine fridge before deciding on a rosè that they'd have if Anna was amenable to the idea.

It took everything Elsa had not to pace. She didn't know why she was so nervous about this. It was just Anna coming over to her house. Visiting her cats. She looked over at the said cats and chuckled.

Olaf was sprawled out on his back without a care in the world while Marshmallow watched her pace, tail flicking in time with her anxious pacing.

"Sorry, Marsh," she told the big cat, sitting down on the couch, stretching her legs out. It was hard not do get back up and pace, so she reached over and grabbed her phone and flipped through the news, her eyes rolling at all the stupid shit going on.

It was about thirty minutes later when she heard the knock on her door, and she stood up, stretching her arms above her head and twisting side to side as she walked over to open it. "Hey," she said, stepping back so the other woman could step in. "Kitchen is over there," she pointed, then closed the door, locking it back up. She followed Anna, her eyes not drifting to check out her ass in the stretchy yoga pants. Elsa cleared her throat as she pulled out the plates and silverware so they could plate what food they wanted to eat, and store the rest.

"That place smelled wonderful," Anna told her with a grin. "I also saw they had this garlic knot...bread things, so I got a few."

"Oh, those are good, especially when they're freshly made," Elsa told her, as she grabbed one. She put some of the tortellini and chicken on her plate, loving the parma rosa sauce that they put over it.

She considered where to have them sit. Normally, she'd eat at the bar, or if she was working, at the table. Yet neither seemed right at this time, so she led Anna over to the couch, setting her plate on the coffee table.

"Wine?" Elsa asked Anna, heading back to the kitchen.

When Anna didn't answer but giggled instead, Elsa looked over to the couch. Olaf was up to his normal overly friendly antics and rubbing his face up on Anna's arm. Her eyes darted to the cat tree where Marshmallow was crouched down, eyes fixated on Anna, unsure of this new stranger.

"That's Olaf. He's a friendly fellow as you can tell. The one glaring at you from the cat tree is Marshmallow. Once he's used to you, Marshie is a pretty friendly fellow. He just takes longer to warm up," Elsa told Anna as she pulled down the wine glasses and poured the wine into them. She put the stopper back on the bottle and put it in the fridge.

"They're gorgeous cats," Anna said, scooping up Olaf, pausing to see his reaction, laughing when he went completely boneless in her arms. "Rescues? That's a you thing to do. If you weren't going to run your parents' business, I always thought you'd go something like animal rescue."

Elsa laughed as she walked back out, snagging two coasters as she easily balanced the glasses in one hand. She set the coasters down followed by the glasses before joining Anna, snagging Olaf from her, planting kisses on him before placing the furball on the ground. "I'm not saying you're wrong but I was considered the ice queen long before I took over as CEO. Not many would think that."

"I've also known you for a long time. Well...I had, but I don't think anyone could change that much from the girl who looked upset finding the squirrel with a broken leg and insisting we make a sling for it to take to the vet and arguing that it needed to be taken care of with the vet tech that day. Oh man, that was a scene," Anna said with a laugh, remembering the regal attitude Elsa had even at only fourteen.

Elsa nodded as she remembered that. "We actually had to use Kristoff's abominable beanie he wore all the time. He was sad when he couldn't wear it anymore and I had to promise to get him a new one. He loved beanies so much."

Anna nodded her head, in the middle of eating a ravioli while Elsa had been talking. She stared down at her plate once she was done. "Have you kept in touch with him?" she asked finally.

"No...after high school, I think he moved to Alaska to go to college and as far as I know he's never moved back. Given what little I know about the state, I think it would be right up his alley to be there," she admitted, snagging a piece of chicken and then a piece of tortellini and ate it. She looked over to the cat tree and shook her head as Marshmallow continued to just watch Anna. He'd come around. It had taken a while for the furball to like Belle, too.

As they ate, they shared anecdotes of high school, with Elsa adding to the stories with more that had happened once Anna had left, and over the intervening years. They skirted around anything too personal, like the reason Anna came home, or Elsa's parents. Or anything that the other might find too touchy, finding it easy to pick up where they left off on being able to read one another.

By the end of the night, Marshmallow had deigned to descend from the cat tree and was willing to rest on the back of the couch, near Elsa, though he wasn't quite ready to let Anna pet him just yet.


	8. Always Thought That I'd See You Again

Anna was glad Elsa trusted her to feed and take care of Marshmallow and Olaf. It was nice she just trusted her. Anna realized how much she'd broken that trust, not necessarily when she left but when she never looked back.

She was just leaving Elsa's house, after the morning feeding, when another idea came to mind. Something else she really needed to do.

However, she needed some information before she could do it and thus drove herself to Glace Designs to talk to Belle.

The woman at the front desk still glowered at her, despite Anna's friendly smile. She seemed more security than a receptionist. Or perhaps it was because it was her and they'd gotten off on the wrong foot when Anna tried barging in?

Luckily, Belle showed up and took Anna to a small meeting room.

"What can I help you with, Anna? Your text said you had a question?" Belle started, studying the redhead in front of her.

Now that it was time to ask, Anna hesitated, then sighed. "Where are the Glace's laid to rest?" she asked. "I want to pay my respects to them. I...I should have been here after the accident but..." Anna shook her head, not wanting to rehash her own guilt again.

"Yes, you should have been," Belle replied, drawing a hurt and almost betrayed look from the other woman. "What? Expecting me to sugarcoat it? Elsa had needed you then. She barely held it together to function. She threw herself into finishing school then running this company...but I think...no, I know she wanted her childhood friend close by. Or at least in touch."

Anna ducked her head, staring down at her sneakers, wincing a bit as Belle what Anna probably already knew but wasn't ready to face.

"I know I'm pretty lucky that she's taking me back as a friend, and I don't plan to fuck up a second time," she told Belle. "But do you have that information, Belle?"

It was obvious that Belle wanted to say something more, but kept it to herself. Instead, the brunette found a piece of paper and wrote down information in neat, precise handwriting.

"Here. GPS should find the cemetery easily enough."

Anna took the offered paper and read it, nodding. "Thank you, Belle."

She folded the paper neatly and tucked it into her pocket, then headed out of the room, already plotting her next stop. She'd need to make sure she was back in time to feed the cats. She was nearly to the door when she heard the receptionist's voice.

"You're that harlot who cheated on her fiancé, aren't you?"

She was surprised something like this hadn't happened sooner. She'd known folks recognized her and they just left her alone. It was a nice luxury. Anna took a deep breath, steeling herself and then she turned around, looking at the woman who had the expression she'd bit into something sour.

Several different answers ran through her head as she considered how to respond to that. It was obvious she had already been judged and Anna doubted anything would change the curmudgeon's mind.

"So everyone keeps telling me," she finally replied, a polite smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, gracing her lips, a very practiced skill. "Though, I do think _harlot_ is a new term for me. Have a nice day," she said, turning on her heel and walking out, shaking her head.

A pitstop later to pick up some flowers, ones she remembered gracing the Glace home when she was a child, and Anna was on her way to the cemetery. She followed the signs to the lot Belle indicated in her notes and then parked, walking over to the plot. It was quiet, and tucked under a tree. Anna brushed away some fallen leaves and twigs before putting the flowers in the urns, crouching down to study the pictures etched into the marble.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice quiet. "All that you did for me growing up, even if they were things I couldn't see as a kid, and I repaid it by not being here." She studied the ground, knowing that no one was here to hear her fumble through her thoughts, or struggle to find the words she wanted to say.

Not even the Glaces would be able to judge her...but this was for her. Not for anyone else. She had a feeling that what hurt Elsa the most was she hadn't been here for that hard time. Anna wished she could travel back in time and fix it but she couldn't. She could only focus on moving forward.

"You never judged me for coming from a lower income family, or a single parent home. You never judged my love of theatrics. You just accepted me. Because I was Elsa's friend. You quietly taught me etiquette, all of which has come in handy, by the way."

Anna shifted, sitting on the grass, so her knees wouldn't hurt later. "I really wish I could have done things differently. Everyone who helped me get my start...I walked away from. Those who cheered me on...I...wasn't there for." Anna stared at her hands and blinked a few times. "Especially Elsa."

Anna fell silent just staring at her hands, wondering what it was she was trying to say. She'd had a whole idea of things to say when she started this but now, it was...rambling junk. It was typical Anna.

"From what i can tell, Elsa's doing really well. I mean the company seems to be flourishing. But...I think she doesn't look for anything outside of work. She has her cats. They're adorable, even if Marshmallow doesn't trust me yet. I'll win him over." She chuckled. "Of course Elsa works so much. She is so serious most of the time though it is nice when she's not so serious and laughs. I didn't realize how much I missed her...until I came back and she wanted very little to do with me. I hadn't even thought about the fact I would have ruined our friendship. I was...selfish, self-centered...a whole lot of self and not in the good, healthy way."

Anna sighed, leaning back to rest on her hands. "I don't even know why I came here...except to pay my respects. To tell you I wish...I could have helped Elsa when she went through what had to be a hellacious time. That...I do miss you, too."

Anna pushed herself up, brushing her jeans clean of anything that may have gotten on them. "Thank you...for everything."

SHe nodded her head a few times before walking away, heading to the car. She and Elsa hadn't talked at all about the death of Elsa's parents. It had been skirted around and the only direct mention of it had been when Elsa was upset with her, when she first bowled right into that office without a care, without thinking. And then when Anna had tried to apologize for not being there and offered her condolences, years late.

Anna slid into her car and glanced at the time, trying to decide what she wanted to do before feeding and spending time with the cats.

There was so much she hadn't done yet with all the changes to the town. Pulling her phone up, she found some shops that sounded interesting in the historic downtown area and decided that would be perfect.

"No, Phil, I'm doing okay. I...sort of needed this break." She rolled her eyes as she unlocked the door to Elsa's place. "Yes, I get it. You told me so. I just wish it hadn't come at the expense of every thing else."

She crouched down to pet Olaf, shaking her head as he flopped over into the floor. Anna scooped him up and tucked him against her side like a toddler.

"Look, Phil, thank you for your concern. I should have stayed in touch better and I...it is apparently a character flaw I've had pointed out to me. I'll work on it. But I am cat sitting for a friend and I will need to let you go."

After a round of farewells, Anna hung up and set the phone on the counter. She shifted Olaf and gave him the nuzzles and affection the cat seemed to adore before setting him back down on the ground. She looked over to see Marshmallow sitting down in the entrance of the kitchen. The redhead crouched down and held her hand out, watching the larger cat closely. She'd never force him to come to her, but hoped he would do so one day. She sighed when the cat just stood up and walked past to wait for the food.

"Of course. One day, Marshie. One day."

With ease, Anna grabbed the food and portioned out the appropriate amounts. She leaned against the counter and stared at her phone, checking various social sites, glad to see some 'scandal' about another starlet and her 'unsavory' boyfriend. Jaz did like the bad boys. And girls. She swore Jaz had been involved with some organized crime types of the fairer persuasion.

She set the phone down when she felt Olaf wind himself between her ankles. "All done, handsome?" she asked, her lips quirking up into a smile at the answering meow.

She headed to the living room, where Elsa kept the cat toys neat in a basket. Of course, that didn't include the toy bone that Olaf liked to drag around the place. Anna was learning he could hide that anywhere. She picked up a crinkle toy and scrunched it in her hand, laughing as Olaf became fixated on her hand. She tossed it on to the floor, watching as Olaf skittered after it, only to be unable to stop and run head first into Marshmallow's side.

"Olaf! Don't hurt your sibling," she scolded, though it was probably ruined by her chuckling. "All right, you two, let's see about relaxing until your mom calls."

Anna sat down, stretching her legs out while Olaf leapt up and curled against her hip. She turned the television on and flipped through until she found a cartoon that she'd always meant to watch.

It was into the second episode that she felt another warm fuzzy body press against her other hip and she smiled, pleased to have Marshmallow join her.


	9. Blame It On The Alcohol

Elsa had been back for two weeks. In that time she and Anna had either hung out or talked in some form most evenings. The former when she didn't work late and the latter when she did. Elsa had also noticed she wasn't staying as late as often with Anna in town. She didn't know how long before Anna ended her hiatus and thus was just enjoying her time with her best friend.

Of course, with the feelings that had never truly abated from when they were kids, it did make it hard. Then Elsa was having to realize that those feelings were mixing with the fact she was enjoying this older, mostly more mature Anna as they got to know one another. It was a complicated mess that Elsa had no clue how to navigate.

Tonight was one of those rare nights that Elsa was done early and Anna was not over at her place. In an even rarer change of events, it was Anna who'd called off. Something about her agent needing a conference call or something. The redhead hadn't seemed too thrilled about it so Elsa didn't push.

With her hair pulled back into a simple pony tail and in a t-shirt and workout pants, Elsa decided to have a spectacularly lazy evening. She'd ordered pizza to be delivered and queued up several movies to watch. She'd probably lose interest in them about half way in.

Movies were more fun to watch having someone whispering tidbits of rumors and factoids in your ear about the stars, or directors or how things hadn't gone smoothly on production. They'd yet to delve into Elsa's collection of movies and series Anna had been in. Nor had Anna ever questioned why Elsa had all of them.

She smiled when her two furballs leapt on the couch. Olaf went to lay on her stomach while Marshmallow laid on the back of the couch, keeping a protective lookout.

"You're going to have to move when the pizza gets here, Olaf," she told the spazz. She sighed when he just flicked an ear at her, his tail flipping up to cover his nose.

Instead of stressing about it, she just reached up and scratched under Marshmallow's chin. "Cute boy."

She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew, there was a pounding on the door and she groaned, pushing herself off the couch. She opened the door expecting to see the delivery person but found herself face to face with Anna, who looked upset and was holding her pizzas.

"Ummm.. hi," Elsa said, her not quite awake brain not comprehending the dichotomy of what she was seeing versus what she expected to see.

"I should have called or something after cancelling, but I needed to get out of my place. I tipped the driver for you." When Elsa just blinked, trying to keep up with the torrent of words, that torrent just became fast. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I've ruined your evening. I've been taking up all of your time and you've spent so much time with me. I should have called but that conference call had...blindsided me and...Hans was on it with his agent..."

Elsa blinked a few times and then pulled Anna in, snagging the pizzas and putting them on the counter. Anna didn't move from where Elsa had let go of her, not even when Olaf meowed up at her. Elsa then decided and put the pizzas in the oven, and moved over to Anna, wrapping an arm around her shoulders guiding her to the couch, pausing only for a second to make sure the door was closed tight.

Once they were both on the couch, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, pulling her back against her chest. They sat there quiet, Elsa not wanting to force her friend to talk but the rambling panicked way Anna had talked made it clear there was more to this than just dealing with her ex.

"What happened, Anna?" she asked, feeling the way the woman stiffened in her arms. Elsa ran her hands up Anna's arms until she was at her shoulders and rubbed them gently, careful not to pull on Anna's hair. For a moment, Elsa wasn't sure if Anna would talk but then she did.

"Phil texted earlier saying he wanted to have a conference call about a project I was tentatively signed on to. He's over in Asia. Japan so it was going to be evening for me." Anna shifted, kicking off her sneakers and then pulled her legs up to her chest, arms wrapping around them.

Elsa paused as Anna moved then went back to rubbing her shoulders, then ran her hands down that tense back. "That's when you had to cancel tonight," she quietly prompted.

"Yeah. I didn't want to. But work, you know. So I call Phil, and he and I talk. The project wants to bring on another familiar name for the lead role but were hedging who it was...and this other person had stipulations." Anna took a deep breath. "The call merges into one and they want Hans to play the lead actor role, but given current circumstances between us want to see if we can work together." Anna took a deep shuddering breath. "Hans actually told me he'd take me back if I apologized and he'd let me keep my role in the project. Come to find out, his family's studio is now bankrolling the film." She sighed. "I lost my temper. I mean I have nothing to apologize for! I walked in on him cheating on me! In our bed!"

Elsa was startled when Anna suddenly moved, standing up and pacing the floor. She just leaned forward, and watched Anna, taking in the heavy breathing, the clenched fists, and sat there.

"I take it that didn't go over well," Elsa said finally.

She watched as Anna stopped and then like a balloon having a hole in it, she deflated, arms wrapping around her stomach, hunched over.

"Yeah," came the soft answer.

Elsa stood up and moved over to wrap her arms around Anna, giving her a tight squeeze. She stood like that, resting her head on Anna's shoulder. "It's going to be fine, Anna," she whispered.

"He's threatening to get me blacklisted," Anna said, sniffling, obviously trying to not cry.

"If they blacklisted every actor or actress even accused of cheating there'd probably be no industry," Elsa pointed out

"His family owns and controls one of the best regarded studios..." Anna pointed out

"Oh fuck his family...wait, don't but you know what I mean," Elsa said, turning Anna around, and without thinking about it cupped her cheeks. "You are a talented actress. There is more to films than that sideburns monstrosity's family. Even I know it and my only experience is set design in high school theater."

Anna closed her eyes, and tilted her head to Elsa's hand and missed the flush that crept into the blonde's cheeks. "You finally started cursing?"

"Oh? That's what you take from all of that? That I learned to use the word fuck?" Elsa huffed and stepped back and shook her head. "I have pizza. We can raid the alcohol cabinet and I suppose my ice cream stash, and we can get wasted and regret the hangovers in the morning." As she was talking, she grabbed her cellphone and sent a message to Belle that she'd not be in and only contact her if the office was on fire. She then set her phone to silent and set it in the bowl with the keys.

"Alright, Ms. Summers, phone and keys." Elsa held out her hand, and watched the other woman blink. "Anna...phone and keys...now."

When Anna finally passed both over, Elsa turned her friend's phone off and set the keys in the bowl then scooped up the bowl and set it on top of the fridge, getting on her toes to push it just a bit further back.

She turned to see Anna looking at her amused. "What?"

"How often have you done this that you have a system for it?"

Elsa laughed. "A few times in college. Last time was Belle's bachelorette party. It just is better and easier and makes sure no one goes out and does something stupid." Elsa walked over to the door and locked it. "I usually was the one responsible for making sure no one died. So while I'd have a drink or two, I was more there to just...watch things."

The first time had been second semester of college. She wasn't sure how Belle and her friends had gotten their hands on alcohol but she'd made sure no one got in trouble and everyone was taken care of. Belle claimed that was the first time she'd seen a crack in the facade of the 'Ice Queen'.

She shook her head and went to the kitchen and grabbed plates of the pizza, getting them out of the oven. Luckily, she and Anna had similar tastes in pizza so it wouldn't be an issue that Anna had no say so in the ordering. Elsa plated up a couple slices on to each plate and carried them out to the coffee table.

"So what do you want to drink? You know I have wine. I have a lot of other stuff to."

"You don't drink much so why do you have such a collection of alcohol?" came Anna's question as she studied what Elsa had.

"The whiskeys were my father's. The rest I pick up when I want certain drinks. Better to have them than want them and not have them," Elsa answered, watching what Anna pulled down.

"What are you planning with all that?" she asked. Elsa wasn't surprised when all she got was a grin for an answer.

"Go. Sit. Requeue the movies and we can get toasted and forget about my crappy evening with my scum ex," Anna commanded.

Elsa chuckled did as she asked and sat down stretching her legs out for now on the couch. It took a few minutes but Anna arrived with two glasses.

"It's not perfect because you had no lemons, but a Long Island Ice Tea for the both of us to get this party started," she said, passing one glass to Elsa once she'd shifted to sitting up right.

Elsa took a sip and blinked. "You made them strong," she said.

"No, I made them exactly right. I think."

Elsa laughed. "Eat or this will hit hard." She followed her own advice and took a slice of pizza to eat.

Elsa was beyond buzzed. Way beyond what she normally drank. They'd pulled out Elsa's laptop and researched other drinks that they could make with Elsa's 'bar'.

She had made sure they drank some water between their drinks but she knew they'd both feel it in the morning, or more accurately, whenever they woke up.

At the moment, Anna was curled up against her as they laid on the couch, watching a movie. Or supposedly watching a movie. Elsa was absently running her fingers through Anna's curls and watching her more than the television.

When Anna glanced up at her, she smiled at the redhead. She could get used to this. Maybe not the drinking but the cuddling. The affection. And that...was dangerous.

She blinked when she felt a finger run from between her eyebrows to the top of her nose.

"You're thinking too hard," Anna whispered. "How are you able to with this much booze in us? What are you thinking about?"

Elsa hesitated and then shook her head, dislodging Anna's finger from her nose. "Nothing important," she finally said.

She watched, eyes widening, as Anna shifted, placing her hands on the armrest of the couch on either side of her head. She froze, feeling the press of Anna against her. She closed her eyes for moment then opened them to stare up at Anna.

"You hesitated. That means it was important to you, Elsa," Anna whispered. "You keep everything locked up tight. Never let anything out and never let anyone in. So what was on your mind, Elsa Glace?"

It was almost mesmerizing to watch Anna this close. To see the flecks of color in those gorgeous eyes. Her own eyes darted to full lips before she quickly looked back at Anna's eyes.

"Nothing, Anna, I swear," she said, her voice just barely above a whisper.

She didn't miss the smirk on Anna's lips but had no time to react before they were pressed against her own. Elsa moaned into the kiss, tasting the alcohol on Anna's lips and tongue, her hands resting instinctively on Anna's hips.

Alcohol...

Elsa pulled back from the kiss, taking deep breaths, her head tilting back, which just invited the redhead to kiss along her neck.

"Fuck...Anna... stop...please," she pleaded, her hands coming up to Anna's shoulders and pushing her back. "You're drunk. We...should...go...to bed. You have the guest room. Like...like always." God above she couldn't think of Anna in her bed. She closed her eyes to ignore the pout on those kissable lips. Then she felt Anna pull away and sit up and Elsa opened her eyes.

She couldn't read Anna, couldn't figure out what she was thinking.

"You're right. I...I'm sorry. Good night, Elsa."

Elsa winced and when Anna had gone to the guest room, she dropped her head back onto the armrest, wincing as it smacked into the cushioned wood. She was suddenly too sober. Standing up, she moved to the liquor cabinet, and pulled down the bottle of whiskey that had been her father's favorite. She grabbed a tumbler and poured a healthy amount in before tossing it back with a wince, feeling the burn but it did nothing to erase the taste of Anna from her lips or the feel of her body against Elsa's.

"Fuck."


	10. Chapter 10

Anna groaned as she opened her eyes, rolling over to bury her face into the pillows. Her head felt like a percussion section of an orchestra. She peeled one eye open and spied the water bottle and a bottle of pain reliever. She smiled and gingerly sat up, then grabbed the bottle noticing the water had been opened. Leave it to Elsa to think of the small details.

She drank a third of the water before taking to tablets and drinking even more. Anna sat there on the edge of the bed for a moment, rubbing her temples. This wasn't the worst hangover but it was the first one in a long time.

Finally, Anna stood up and headed out to the living room. She was partially surprised, and partially not, to see that the living room was cleared up. Even drunk Elsa seemed to be a neat freak.

What Anna was surprised to see was Elsa curled up on the couch, sleeping. She carefully tiptoed through the living room and to the kitchen. Olaf was there and started to meow, obviously wanting breakfast. She scooped food into his bowl and into Marshmallow's before leaning against the counter, her mind drifting to the night before.

It had been fun. She hadn't heard Elsa laugh like that, ever. Mixing drinks. Talking about exes. Though now that Anna thought about it through the haze of her headache, _she _talked about exes while Elsa had listened or had been vague about if she dated or not. She turned around, to stare out at Elsa sleeping, looking peaceful for once. No stress, no worries.

Then another scene flashed through her mind's eye. Her lips against Elsa's, laying on top of her, Elsa pressing against her. Then the blonde stopping it.

She turned back around and rubbed her face.

_Shit._

She looked at the coffee table and didn't see water out for Elsa, because of course not. Elsa took care of everyone else and never herself. She opened the fridge and snagged a bottle and walked to the living room, setting it on the table. She then headed to the bedroom and snagged the pill bottle, taking it out to set beside the water.

Grabbing the step stool from beside the fridge she opened it up and pulled down the basket with the phones and keys. After setting it on the kitchen counter, she put the stool back. She hesitated before turning and tearing a piece of paper of the magnet list Elsa kept her grocery list on. Anna quickly jotted a note down about heading to her place then set it under the pill bottle.

Snagging her phone and keys, Anna slipped out the door and winced at the bright sunlight. She made sure the door to Elsa's place was locked before going to her car.

She needed time to think.

A couple of hours later, Anna was at the coffee shop where she and Elsa had met to renew their friendship. A double mocha and chocolate chip brownie later and the redhead was starting to feel normal. Which meant she could think.

And ignore the messages on her phone from the night before.

She rubbed her face, thinking about Elsa. About the kiss.

She hadn't meant to kiss Elsa she knew that but the blonde had been laying there underneath her and her lips had looked kissable. Then when Elsa looked at _her _lips, she'd just acted. Then Elsa had returned it...and damn, Elsa was good at kissing. Anna had to wonder...no, no she didn't.

But Elsa had stopped it...and now that Anna examined the memory without initial panic, it hadn't been because Elsa was disgusted...but because they were drunk.

Anna fiddled with her phone, trying to sort out what that meant exactly.

Elsa wasn't averse to kissing her...she just wanted them to be sober? Did that mean Elsa was gay or maybe bi?

She tried thinking of Elsa back in high school. She hadn't dated at all. She always claimed she was busy which wasn't far from the truth at all. But she hadn't even seemed interested in dating anyone.

That didn't mean much of anything, Anna knew, but it wasn't something she'd noticed as a kid. She was too busy with school and auditions.

She finally stood up cleaning up her trash. She sent a text to Phil letting him know she was okay. He didn't need to send anyone out to check on her.

With a sigh, she left the cafe and headed back to her house.

Doing laundry was the most mundane thing to do on the planet. She was lucky her mom had made sure she knew how to survive on her own without needing others to take care of her. Anna had her personal assistant but she was more Anna's secretary, keeping track of appointments and appearances.

She sighed, her mind circling back to the kiss last night. Perhaps she didn't need to think about how Elsa was feeling about it, but more how _she _felt about it.

It wasn't her first time drunkenly kissing a girl. It was the first time it kept playing over and over in her head. She was really glad that Elsa had stopped her. It wouldn't have been right for them to do something like that while drunk.

Anna shook her head. It was a jumble of...she wasn't sure what. It was just a mess. She looked around her place and then flopped onto the couch.

So there were a series of questions she'd have to figure out. The first one was, would hse like to kiss Elsa while sober? The answer to that seemed to be yes. Was she curious to know what could have happened if Elsa hadn't had them stop? Yes, that was a definite yes.

Anna groaned, covering her face with her hands. This was a mess. She wasn't even sure if she had feelings for Elsa...and had no idea how to figure that one out. She enjoyed spending time with her best friend, and she'd never stopped thinking of Elsa that way. She found her beautiful and always had.

Anna sat up, feeling fidgety. She wasn't sure if this was something she'd need to figure out just yet and perhaps she didn't have to.

"I should talk to Elsa about this," she muttered, then rolled her eyes at talking out loud. She hated doing that. She wasn't wrong though. She should really talk to Elsa about the kiss, but how.

Did one just walk up to their friends and go 'hey so about that kiss?'. That just seemed very awkward. Like...completely awkward.

Yet, ignoring it seemed like an equally bad idea. She looked at her phone where she'd set it on the bar to charge. What to do?

She wished she had anyone she could trust to tell and talk to. She was realizing how shallow her life had been and the friendships she'd thought she had were very...superficial.

She crossed the room to the bar and checked her phone. A message from Phil, glad she was okay and that he was sorry about the project. Well if they wanted Hans and was willing to let him dictate the rules, then more power to that team. She didn't need that bullshit. There were no other messages and she sighed setting the phone back down when the doorbell rang.

For a minute, Anna just stared at the door, confusion reigning supreme on her face. She hadn't ordered anything and that was usually the only reason anyone was here. She walked over and peeked through the peephole, pulling back in surprise before opening the door.

"Elsa!" Anna said with a smile, that died when she realized how serious the blonde looked.

"We need to talk."

_Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa was glad she didn't drink too often, at least not like they had the night before if this was how she woke up. A headache throbbing in her temples, a roiling stomach. It had been a while so she'd forgotten how bad it could be. Or had glazed over how bad it could be.

She slowly sat up on the couch, resting her head in her hands so she could take several deep breaths. Her eyes fell on the pill and water bottles, sliding the note under the former to her. She smiled for a brief second and then set the note down, flopping backward to lean against the couch, her mind drifting back to that kiss.

She hadn't wanted Anna to stop. That kiss, the way she kissed along her neck. The way Anna had felt against her. It...had felt nice. It was everything she'd wanted, and dreamed of for years...but they'd both been drunk and she didn't want Anna to do something she'd regret. Elsa didn't want to lose her best friend because they'd drunkenly made out. Not after they'd reconnected so fast these past few months.

She opened the pill bottle and took out a couple and then opened the water before tossing them into her mouth and washing them down. She then stood up and walked over to the cats' bowls and saw there were no remnants of food so she fed them. Elsa was surprised that they hadn't woken her up for food before now.

She set the coffeemaker up to make some coffee before heading to her room to grab clothes and take a shower. That would help her and give her time to think.

After a shower, clean, comfortable clothes, a cup of black coffee, and toast, Elsa felt more human. She still had no idea what she was going to do. What she wanted to do or how to talk to Anna about all this. Hell, she had no idea if Anna even remembered any of it.

She stared at the blank television and just let her thoughts roam around. Not speaking up when they were in school had cost her the chance to have Anna know...even if nothing would have happened. Though the way Anna kissed her last night, she didn't think the redhead had an issue with kissing girls.

She picked up her phone and texted Belle. It was late enough in the day that without her there, her assistant probably wouldn't have had much to do.

E: Busy?

It didn't take long for Belle to text back and Elsa chuckled.

B: I don't know. My boss isn't here so it's free reign on the shenanigans.

E: I need your advice...about Anna.

This time there was a longer wait before Belle responded.

B: So are we finally admitting out loud your lifelong and badly hidden crush, Elsa?

E: Yes. Finally. I...we...kissed last night. Drunk kissed. I stopped it...but...I don't know what to do.

B: ...Well that's not what I expected to hear. Have you talked to her?

E: She was gone before i woke up.

B: Talk to her. I mean, see what, if, that kiss meant anything or if it was just a drunken thing.

E: How'd I know that would be your answer?

B: because we've been friends for years.

Elsa chuckled and texted back and forth with Belle for a few more minutes, checking in on work, making sure she wasn't needed.

It still took a few more hours because Elsa decided to not fall behind on her email. Then she got dressed in something other than loose cotton pants and a t-shirt. If she was going to do this, she needed to feel better about herself, and dressing nice was one way Elsa did that.

She still had Anna's address saved from a time the other woman had given it to her. She had never been over to the newer developments but it didn't take her long to find Anna's place. She parked the car and stared at the door, wiping her palms on her pants.

Elsa got out of the car and walked over to the door, pressing the button to the doorbell.

"Elsa!" was the cheerful response that seemed to die out within seconds.

"We need to talk," Elsa said, inwardly grimacing at how serious that sounded. She knew that always bothered her when people said it but she didn't have a clue how else to approach this.

"Come on in then," Anna said, stepping back to open the door further.

Elsa did so, and looked around, taking in the very cookie-cutter place that had posts of Anna's vibrant personality here...yet...it was transitory. Nothing was really hung on the walls. Nothing screamed this was a permanent home. Perhaps because it wasn't and Anna would head back to either New York or LA and live her life once the drama with Hans had blown over.

"So you wanted to talk?" Anna prompted, sitting on the couch, watching Elsa warily.

Elsa nodded moving to a chair and sat on the edge, watching her best friend. "I...yes, I did." She was quiet for a few more minutes, surprised Anna didn't fill in the silence like she had when they were kids. It was something she'd noticed several times, that Anna had learned silence could be a good thing.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus her thoughts. "I...I want to talk about what happened last night...I mean, if...you remember it," she trailed off, suddenly horrified at the idea that she might be making a big deal about nothing because Anna didn't remember it at all.

"You mean me kissing you," Anna said extremely matter of factly.

Elsa sputtered as Anna cut to the chase, staring at the redhead for a moment. "I...yes..that's what I mean." She stared at her hands again, fiddling with them. Anna's matter of fact attitude seemed to throw her off and made her nervous.

"I...like you," Elsa finally blurted out then sighed. "I've liked you for a long time, Anna." She stared at Anna who seemed to have developed a poker face in five seconds flat. "I...I was going to ask you out the night you got your lead. Instead, I helped you pack and leave on your new life. And...well we both know how that turned out." Elsa rubbed her face.

This time there was complete silence in the house Anna lived in, except for the hum of the air conditioner as it turned itself on.

"So?" Elsa asked, her voice almost as shy and tentative as it could be when they were kids.

Anna looked up from the carpet that she was studying. "So you had a crush on me all this time...no wonder you were upset when I waltzed back in like ten years was nothing,"

Elsa nodded her head slowly. "I..part of it. I mean even if we were just friends, and there...was no...crush on my side, I think I'd be justified in being upset for that, Anna."

Elsa watched as Anna tilted her head, considering the words, and then nodded.

"That's true. But...back to this..why tell me now, Elsa?"

This was the part that had Elsa avoiding coming over. She sat back in the chair and then took a deep breath. "BecausemycrushisgrowinganditsnottheteenagecrushIhad," she blurted out.

Anna just stared at her and then laughed. "Okay, breathe, and repeat that to me, please," she suggested. Anna leaned forward.

Elsa blushed furiously and shook her head, muttering, "You understood it the first time."

"Doesn't matter. It was barely understandable English from one of the most eloquent people I know. Mrs. Rottbaum would be horrified at that sentence."

Elsa glared at Anna then chuckled. "Fine...I have feelings for you. They never really went away, but what I feel now...it's so different than what I felt as a kid, Anna. So I need to know, where do we stand now?"


	12. Chapter 12

This time it was Anna's turn to think things over. She had a feeling with what Elsa was trying to tell her, or rather, was telling her, that this was something Elsa would want an answer to.

Of course, adding that Anna was exactly trying to figure out where she stood on her feelings for Elsa right before she'd shown up, Anna was in a lurch.

"To be honest, I...don't know," she said slowly, carefully considering her words.

Anna looked up and winced at the crestfallen look on Elsa's face. "Wait, please...hear me out?" she asked, her voice taking on a soft note.

"I was trying to figure that out...I don't just go around kissing girls, you know."

"Well, it's never made it into a tabloid at least," Elsa muttered.

"Wait, you read tabloids?" Anna asked, disbelief clear in her tone.

"No! Belle does...and I may...thumb through a few..." came the half-hearted protest.

"Uh huh."

That got Anna a glare from Elsa, her blue eyes narrowing. "No deflecting, Anna!"

Anna sighed and nodded her head. "Of course. I've kissed a few women, usually, yes, with alcohol involved...but...this was different. In the past, I always thought of them as...haha, that was silly. This time, I found myself thinking about it...thinking about how this was...so different. I...regret you stopped us...and at the same time, I'm glad that you did."

Anna looked over at Elsa to see her reaction. Sometimes Elsa could be hard to read, even for her.

Years of having a crush, and she'd had no clue. Of course, Anna had always chased after boys, not even thinking that her best friend who never did that might have a different reason other than none of the boys being worthy of her attention.

"So I'm not sure where we go, Elsa. I'm really not. So why don't we do the same thing anyone else would do if they're trying to figure this out?" Anna said, intentionally raising her voice in the universal way that indicated she was asking a question.

Elsa arched an eyebrow at her and then chuckled, shaking her head as she took the bait. "And just how is that, Anna?"

"Elsa Glace, would you go out on a date with me?" Anna asked, a smirk teasing her lips as she tilted her head. It surprised her when Elsa laughed. "What? It's a perfectly logical starting point!"

"It's not that," Elsa admitted, smiling. "I just always thought I'd be the one asking you out...not you asking me out on a date."

"Well, fine -"

"I accept. Text me the details," Elsa interrupted before Anna could finish taking it back. "I mean that. You can have the fun of planning a date."

Anna sat up straight, like she had a pole for a spine. "I can do that. I'll even remember to tell you the details," Anna added with a playful grin.

"Well, that would be helpful," Elsa told Anna.

Anna nodded. "Okay. Sooo..."

Elsa stood up and shook her head. "Nope. Not going to help," she said, guessing Anna's train of thought.

"Oh, come on!"

"You're my closest friend, Anna," Elsa told Anna. "I'm sure you can easily think up something we'll both enjoy as a first date. A first...official date, at least."

Anna cocked her head at that and considered all the times they had hung out, getting to know one another. She smiled. "Of course."

Elsa headed to the door. "Look, Anna, if you ever want to...make this place...more you...let me know. It's...not you."

Anna nodded. "It's a rental...but when I get a place more permanent, you're the first person I'm calling," she promised. Anna didn't miss the way Elsa flinched at the comment about this being a rental. SHe followed Elsa to the door and before she stepped out, pulled the taller woman into a hug. "I am glad this is something we're taking a chance on. And I promise, we'll always be friends."

She felt the nod and then let Elsa go, watching her walk to her car.

Now she had to plan a date.

A few days later and Anna was at her wit's end. It wasn't that she didn't have options...she had too many options.

Of course, a key factor was making sure Elsa could make it to the date...which meant making sure Anna knew her forthcoming schedule. That would be very important.

That also meant she had a certain ace in the hole, so to speak.

She snagged her phone off the coffee table and stood up, texting Belle. This would hopefully be easy.

A: Too busy for lunch?

B: You know how my boss is, an evil ice queen of a task driver...but she does allow for lunches.

A: I need your help. Meet for lunch. My treat.

B. Ooo. And I'd hope so. Your net worth is more than my yearly salary for the next ten years.

A: Ouch. Meet you at the bistro near your office.

B: Ciao.

Anna grinned and then tilted her head as she grabbed her purse and car keys, heading out. She took a deep breath and let it out as she climbed into the driver's seat. Connections were really helpful.

It didn't take long to get over to the bistro, now that she was learning all the shortcuts and ways around town. She pulled in beside Belle's car and headed inside, her eyes adjusting to the dimmer light after Anna blinked several times. She walked over to where Belle was sitting and then picked up the menu that was waiting, scanning it before deciding on what she wanted.

Anna set the menu aside and settled back in her chair. She saw Belle glance at her phone and then sigh.

"All right, Summers, some of us do have to work for a living and can't get by on our pretty faces, so why did you need to talk?"

"You could easily get by on your pretty face," Anna retorted with a smirk. "I need your help."

"I have been expressly forbidden from helping you plan a date with my boss," Belle said with a smirk.

"Shit." Anna sat back and rubbed her face. "Can you make sure no emergencies crop up that only she can attend to at least when I figure out what to do for a date? I want this to be...perfect."

Belle was quiet long enough to make Anna a little...a lot...nervous. She knew better than to interrupt the brunette's thinking, however.

"Don't make it perfect," Belle finally said. "She's not some Hollywood starlet looking to be dazzled, Anna. She didn't date a lot in college. There were a few and they were...disasters. Just...be you. She's liked you for so long, I'm pretty certain you can't mess this up."

Anna chuckled then looked at the server coming over to take their orders. She gave hers and then handed the menu back. Once the woman walked away, Anna leaned forward, resting her arms against the edge of the table.

"Actually, this is me, I'm almost certain I could easily mess this up. I can probably think of about five different ways I could mess up."

"Then don't," Belle answered.

Anna nodded. "So you won't, or can't, help me plan this. Don't go fancy, and you will make sure that there are no work emergencies."

"I'll do what I can. You just need to plan the date. Let me know when. Let her know when." Belle smiled. "Seems like you really want this to work out, Anna, if you're this worried about it going smoothly."

Anna blinked then shrugged as she thought about it. "Yeah, I guess so. I have loved spending time with Elsa. It's something I enjoy and look forward to. It's kind of lonely otherwise. I can't stop thinking about that kiss," She blushed to her roots and looked away from Belle's grin.

She looked over when she saw movement and smiled to see their food on the way. Saved by food. Always nice.

Anna was back home, browsing the internet. She wasn't finding anything here she wanted to do so she decided to hit up some of the other towns, a few of which were bigger. Her eyes fell on a theatre listing and she grinned, before ordering tickets. Perfect.

She read the details and then went to find some place for them to have food, making reservations before the show.

Now she just had to let Elsa, and Belle, know.

Apparently Belle was right - she'd been overthinking this too much.


End file.
